Pokemon Super College
by ShootsDownshipper
Summary: The gang is starting there lives in college but how bad is it when they have to go through the seniors bullying them,girls and guys going after them,and they find out the teachers from their Freshman years in high school had teenage kids and are out to get them for killing their parents?Sequel to Pokemon Super High School.Also as cussing and blood its my first sequel go easy please
1. The Gang Is Back!

**Yo ShootsDownshipper here to bring you a sequel!Did you love Pokémon Super High School?Well if you did then get ready for its sequel Pokémon Super College!But go easy on me its my first sequel oh also just to remind you now Iris and Brianna are going to be 18, Sam,Benga,Drew,Barry,Kenny,Shamus,May and Ursula are going to be 19 and Zoey's going to be 20!Well enough of this onto the story!*Dramatic music plays*I missed doing that**

Chapter 1:The Gang Is Back! POV:Benga

"Hm lets see what to eat?"I mumble looking in the fridge. "Oh bacon sandwich!"I say and grab it then close the door with my foot.I walk into the leaving room and plop down on the couch then I notice two framed pictures that were on my dresser.I take a closer look and smile the first picture was of all my friends and I in our gowns and the other one was of Sam,Drew,Barry,Kenny,Shamus and I both of them were on the day we were of us were in our gowns and there was 'Best Friends Forever' written on the bottom in block letters there was also an engraving that said 'These guys are like my family they each hold something special and we've each had a heart warming moment and the small redheaded girl is my girlfriend Brianna the best damn thing that ever happened' and in the other one with all of us guys it had 'Best Bros' on the front in the same block writting.I could remember it all like it was yesterday which it still feels like it is.

*Flashback of graduation day* POV:Benga

"Hey guys does this tie and gown make me look sexy?"Drew asks. "As sexy as you'll ever be,"Sam says chuckling and rolling his eyes. "But not as sexy as me!"I say grinning and sliding into the room. "Ursula get the water-proof mascara!"I hear Iris yell just then Ursula runs in the living room in a hot pink dress that matched her hair. "Holy s*** isn't someone looking like a goddess right now?"Barry questions looking at her grinning seductively. "Yeah okay hey has anyone seen the water-proof mascara?"Ursula says rolling her eyes and looking everywhere. "Uh I think its in the bathroom with everyone elses makeup wait what do you need it for anyway?"Barry tells her. "You mean all the girls and Sams?"I question with a smirk. "Shut up!I don't wear makeup!"Sam snaps. "Calm down jeez don't go Freshman year on us,"I tell him. "Whatever,"He says rolling his eyes. "Anyway!Its because you idiot this is our last year until summer break and then college and I doubt we'll all get into the same college!"She tells everyone rummaging through the bathroom closet thing then walks back out. "What's that suppose to mean?!"All of us guys question in unison. "Is that a stupidity joke?!"Barry questions offended. "It means you guys won't get into the same college as us and yes it is sweetie,"She tells us walking back into the room where all the girls were getting ready.

*A couple of minutes before graduation* POV:Sam

"Come on!Come on ladies!We ain't got all day!"Benga yells. "Yeah!And the car's gonna run outta gas if you keep us waiting!"I yell just then the girls walk into the living room looking amazingly beautiful. "Damn girls got your nails done,hair done,everything done!"Benga says confidently and looking at Briannas curves she notices this and looks away blushing. "I bet you feel fancy huh?You fancy huh?"I chip in and chuckle at our referring to the song we heard on the radio. "Whatever lets just get to the graduation!"Shamus says excitedly. "Yeah!"The rest of us yell in unison. "Now climb into my car and we'll be there in time!"I yell pumping a fist in the air.

*After graduation* POV:Drew

"I-I don't wanna go!"Iris wailed holding onto Sam crying into his shoulder. "You think this is easy enough for me?!Its not!"He tells her tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't wanna leave please don't make me go!"Kenny cries hugging Zoey tears streaming down his cheeks. "Airhead I know you'll miss me way more than me but I'll miss you a lot,"I say hugging May. "Even though that's not the way I wanted high school to end but I'll miss you too Grasshead,"She tells me returning the hug. "Brianna I know you're too attached to both my body and I to let me go,"Benga says coyly while grinning. "Okay not the way I thought you would have told me goodbye but I'm gonna miss you a lot to Benga,"She says crying. "Come on baby don't cry you're gonna make me start,"He tells her wiping away her tears with his thumb and kisses her nose she blushes and giggles at him pushing him away a little. "W-well I guess this is goodbye Ursula,"Barry says. "What no waterworks?"She questions. "N-no I'm trying not to..."He tells her but then bursts and starts crying and hugs her. "I'm gonna miss you!Don't you ever forget me!"He chokes out through sniffles and tears. "I won't sweetie I never would,"Ursula says hugging his head and tears rolling down her cheek. "Don't you ever forget I love you with all my heart and you rock my world!"He cries and buries his face into her shoulder everyone could hear his muffled sobs. "Shamus you're strangely quiet you're not gonna cry or tells us 'you'll never forget us' or something like that?"Sam questions looking over at him. "D-damnit you got me!I'm gonna miss all of you guys so much!"He yells breaking down and hugs all of us. "Don't worry Shamus we'll miss you too,"Benga comforts. "N-no you guys are like my family!Considering none of my real family like me!"He confesses sobbing even more. "D-don't start talking about family!I don't have any remember!I'm an orphan damnit!"Sam mentions a couple of tears rolling down his eyes.

*Back to normal* POV:Benga

Tears rolled down my eyes and I put the picture down covering my eyes with my arm. "Damnit!Why did we have to go our separate ways?!"I yell sobbing. "I loved each and every one of them!Brianna was my girlfriend Sam was my best guy friend even if we were mortal enemies at first!But then we all had to leave our separate ways!"I sob. "I-I need to stop crying!This isn't like me!"I say then take deep breaths and stop crying. "Anyway I should start getting ready tommorow's the start of college,"I say then start packing.

POV:Iris

"Iris sweetie please stop you've been crying all of summer break please just try and forget about him!"My mom tells me through the locked door. "You don't know how I felt about Sam!He was my everything and now he's gone!"I scream tears stinging my bloodshot eyes that matched my tear stained cheeks. "I'll be back with dinner just in case you want to eat..."She says and I hear footsteps go down the stairs. "WHY DID WE HAVE TO GO?!"I scream into my pillow muffling out my cries and the scream.I look up and notice a framed picture of Sam and I on my dresser next to my bed.I sniffled then picked it up remembering when we took was a couple days after we beat the stupid teachers our Freshman year in high school.

*Flashback of the day the picture was taken* POV:Sam

"Come on Sam just take a picture with me please?!"Iris whines. "Ugh fine I'll take a picture but only this once,"I say groaning and giving her a small smile. "Yay!Thank you so much!"She says happily and kisses me on the cheek. "Uh lets just take the picture,"I say blushing slightly. "Of course!"She says then hugs me around the neck with one arm and holds the picture in front of us. _Click _"So how does it look?"I ask. "You tell me,"Iris says holding the camera out to me.I take it and look at the picture Iris had an arm around my neck and was smiling widely while I was grinning and looking up at her. "It looks perfect!We need to get this framed!"I tell her. "Really?!Oh I knew you would love it!"She yells and throws herself onto me in a hug.

*Back to normal* POV:Iris

I smile sadly and hug the picture this time tears of joy running down my face. "You're all I have left..."I mumble smiling slightly. "I need to get ready tomorrow's the start of college,"I say remembering then start packing.A little bit later I look at the picture again then hug it twirling around happily then climb underneath the covers of my bed and fall asleep hugging the picture.

**That's the end of chapter 1 don't forget to review.I feel sad now because this chapter was sad oh well until then ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	2. No Way

**Sup ShootsDownshipper here back for yet another chapter of my new story Pokémon Super College!Well enough of this onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 1:No Way POV:Sam

'Well here goes nothing...' I think and and walk into the building. 'Well s*** this place is huge!' I thought looking around. "Damn I'm so gonna get lost..."I mumble to myself then notice a school map. "Lets see boy dorms girl dorms yeah whatever yada yada yada ah here it is the principles office on the second floor,"I say then start heading up the flight of stares. "Hm see through glass ceilings nice it looks cool but someone can get hurt if that breaks..."I mumble then bump into someone causing them to fall onto the floor. "Oof!"They say. "Oops my bad I wasn't looking!"We say in unison just then our eyes meet. "No way it can't be..."We mumble in unison. 'That purple long hair that beautiful face its its...' I think but cut myself off. "IRIS!/SAM!"We yell in unison Iris jumps onto me in a hug and I hug her back. "I can't believe your here!Wait your going to this college to?!No way!"We yell happily in unison. "Well f*** me in the a** and call me gay is that you guys?!"A voice says. "Benga!"I yell seeing the familiar red and orange spiky hair. "Sup wolfy how ya doin'?"He questions as we hug. "Dude don't call me that!You've been calling me that since high school!"I inform him. "And we haven't seen each other since then!What have you been doing?"He questions. "Oh nothing living in the forest getting food still not that big on eating meat even though I'm a werewolf,"I explain shrugging.

POV:Barry

"Outta my way!Move it!Gotta go sign up for college!"I yell running through the slightly crowded hallway. "Wah!"I yell tripping and hitting into someone falling onto the floor with them. "Ouch what the hell dude watch where you're going!"The person says bitterly. "What?!You ran into me!I'm gonna fine you in the next ten seconds pay up nine,eight,seven,six,five-wait!"I threaten then look closer at the person. "Ursula?!"I question noticing the familiar curled pink(or salmon to be specific)colored pig tails. "Wait how do you know my...Barry?"The girl questions. "Ursula it is you!"I yell happily and throw my arms around her neck. "Barry at least let me get up,"She says. "Oh right sorry!"I say getting up then help her up. "Hold the phone is that who I think it is?"A voice questions. "Holy mother trucker it is!"The voice yells then hugs me. "Oh my fudgin' gosh Kenny!"I yell and hug him back. "I didn't think you guys would be going to this college!"He says. "Huh same thing with me!"I tell me.

POV:Drew

'This place is huge maybe I can get some help from the ladies?' I wonder a smirk growing on my face. "Time to bring out the special charmer..."I say and bring out a rose from my pocket then notice a girl and smirk. 'Well here comes my victim,' I think and walk up to the girl. "Excuse me but would you be kind enough to show me to the principles office?"I question seductively. "Uh I'm new here to if you'd use your head and notice that,"The girl informs me. 'Well then...' I think and look up at the girl. "Well I'll be damned Airhead!"I say noticing the beautiful brown hair and red bandanna. "Huh wait only one person ever called me that and it was...oh my gosh Grasshead!"She says and hugs me. "I knew you'd never forget my perfect sexy self,"I tell her. "Well someone's still as obnoxious as ever,"She tells me grinning playfully. "Well,well,well if it isn't Snowflake..."A voice says. "Ugh Shamus do not call me that!"May tells him after turning around and looking at him. "Hey it's not my fault you've got ice powers,"He says shrugging.

POV:Zoey

'Hm I wonder what this place's like...' I think.I walk around noticing a couple of class rooms then bump into someone. "I'm so sorry!/Oh my bad!"The person and I say in unison.I help the person then notice the familiar red hair and shy look. "Wait Brianna is that you?"I question noticing the short hair that was still to her shoulders. "Hold on Zoey is that you?!"She questions happily and hugs me. "I didn't know you were going here!"I say. "I didn't know you were going here too!"She tells me. "Do you think everyone else are going here?"I question. "I don't know but I really hope so!"She tells me with a big smile.

**And with that I end todays chapter sorry its kinda until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	3. The Gang Is Back Together!

**Sup ShootsDownshipper here for another chapter of Pokemon Super College well onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 3:The Gang Is Back Together! POV:Sam

"So how have you guys been?"Benga asks Iris and I as we walk to the principles office. "Well to be honest miserable without any of you guys..."Iris mumbles looking at the floor. "Yeah I can't say I don't agree with Iris I've been kinda said without you guys,"Sam says shrugging and grinning slightly. "Wolfy when did you become such a softy?"Benga questions smirking at me. "Tch softy me become one?I have no idea what you're talking about!"I say blushing slightly and looking away my arms crossed against my chest. "Okay whatever..."He mumbles rolling his eyes. "Anyway here we are!"Iris says and we notice we're right in front of the office. "Well s*** Iris still as sharp as ever,"I say giving her a slight smile. "Well its nothing honestly,"She says blushing slightly and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly smiling.

POV:Iris

After we got the keys to the dorms we walked to them then walked into the dorms leaving the doors open. "No f***in' way..."Benga,Sam,and I mumble in unison there stood our friends that we haven't seen for almost a year. "YOU GUYS!I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!"All of us scream in unison hugging each other. "Its so good to see you!"We mumble in unison. "Oh my god you don't know how much I've missed you guys!"I say looking at the other girls crying. "No Iris don't cry we missed you too!"Brianna says wiping a tear away. "Come on no waterworks!"Sam says picking me up and holding me over his shoulder. "Hey!Sam put me down!"I say kicking the air giggling he grins and kisses me on the nose then puts me down. "Well should we get unpacked?"I ask. "Oh with my speed I can unpack everyone's bag in fact..."Drew says then runs out and appears back where he was before we could blink. "Just did it for you,"He says smirking with his arms crossed against his chest. "Sweet thanks so what should we do?"Kenny questions. "We can check out the campus,"Shamus suggests. "Okay lets go!"Barry and Kenny say excitedly in unison then Kenny runs out and Barry teleports out. "Guess some guys never change..."Ursula says sighing. "Tell me about it,"Zoey agrees giving her a look of sympathy.

POV:Benga

"Damn this place is huuuuuuuuuuge!"I say looking around. "Tell me about it!"A voice said. "Hum?"I ask turning around to see a green haired guy. "Hey wait a second...are you Cilan?"I question seeing that he looked kinda familiar. "Yes I am do I know you?"He questions looking at me. "We use to go to the same high school!Remember me?I'm Benga!I went to the Senior party with my friends!"I explain. "Oh right!Now I remember you!"He says snapping his fingers. "Yeah so any parties happening any time soon?"I question. "In fact there is one happening tomorrow,"He says. "Sweet!Can my friends and I go?"I ask. "Sure!Burgundy,I,and our best friends Trip and Georgia will be there!"He says smiling. "Thanks!And I seen what you and Burgundy were doing at the Senior party in high school,"I say smirking. "Uh w-well to tell you the truth she was drunk and so was I but hey I can't just tell her not to be kissing me!"He says a slight blush on his face. "True anyway better go tell my friends!Thanks again Cilan!"I yell over my shoulder as I run toward the dorms. "No problem my friend!Best wishes!"He yells. "Best wishes to you to Cilan!"I yell waving at him. "Don't forget the party starts at seven o'clock sharp!"He tells me most likely waving back. 'Oh man first day and we're already gonna go to another party!' I think excitedly while punching a fist into the air.

**And with that I end this chapter well until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	4. Man I Can't Wait For This College Party!

**Hey ShootsDownshipper here!Back for yet another chapter of Pokemon Super College anyway enough babbling onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 4:Man I Can't Wait For This College Party! POV:Barry

"Guys!"Benga yells running into the boys dorm with us. "What?!"Kenny and I question in unison. "We got invited to another party!"He yelled excitedly. "Alright!"All of us guys in the room yelled. "Lets go tell the girls!"Benga yelled. "Yeah!Lets go!"We agreed and walked over to the girls dorm room. "Oh beautiful Ursula sweetie,"I say seeing her walk by the door. "What guys?"She asks opening the door. "We got big news to tell you and the other girls!"Benga told her. "Okay then..."She says moving out of the way so the rest of us can go in. "Hey girls we're invited to yet another Senior party!"Benga yelled loud enough for the whole dorm to hear. "Whoo that means free beer!"Iris yells pumping a fist grinning. "Oh s*** not again..."Sam groaned. "Yes that means Iris gets another hangover and drives you insane for another night!"I said grinning. "What's so good about that?!"Sam asked giving him a look. "Because she's driving _you _insane and not _us_,"I said with a grin Sam just glares at me before smiling a bit and jokingly punches me on the arm. "Hey!"I yell. "Hey guys anyone up for a little-"Shamus started then the rest of us guys cut him off. "COD!HELL YEAH!"We all yelled then ran back into the room. "Oh jeez boys will be boys..."I hear Ursula mumble before closing the door to her dorm.

POV:Benga

"C'mon!No I'm not dying here!"I yell then cut a couple zombies. "Sam behind you!"Shamus yells. "Oh s***!"Sam yelps then shoots a zombie in the head. "HEAD SHOT!"Barry,Kenny,Shamus,Drew and I yell in unison. "Hell yes!"Sam yelled pumping a fist. "Never let a hand off the controller!Its the basic rule!"Drew hollered. "I forgot damn!"Sam growled then put his hand back on the controller. "You should never forget something so basic!"Barry yelled. "Shut the hell up Barry!"Sam and I barked barring fangs. "I'll shut up now..."Barry mumbled and backed up behind Kenny a bit even though he's shorter than him. "Exactly..."Sam mumbles then looks back at the tv just in time to kill one of the zombies in front of him. "Uh guys it's like almost midnight..."Kenny points out. "Oh s*** it is!"Shamus,Drew,Barry,Sam and I yell in unison looking at the clock simultaneously.I pause the game exiting out then turn of the counsel then all of us begin scrambling to our rooms.I quickly take off my tank top and shorts then jump onto the bed. "Damn these beds are comfy as hell!"I say to myself then stretch my body out on the bed and curl up quickly drifting off to sleep.

POV:Drew

I feel something tickle my nose and wave my hand to go away I knew it was probably Benga he always loved pranking again the thing tickles my nose and I groan grabbing my pillow burrying my face in it. "Not now go away!"I mumble then by the time I was half asleep I feel a breath near my neck. "Get up Grasshead~!"The person whispered. "MAPLE!"I yell glaring at her full awake and irritated. "Oh god you should've seen the look on your face priceless!"May yelled on the floor laughing. "Shut up!"I snap. "God really Drew rose boxers?Oh god you're killing me!"She hollers I blush and look down at the red roses on my boxers. "Shut the hell up Airhead!"I snap feeling embarrassed. "Oh jeez and earlier you were saying 'Mommy not now!In a couple minutes' it was hilarious!"She yells after a few minutes of laughing she finally calms down. "Whatever get over it you're worse than a five year old I'm getting something to drink!"I tell her then walk into the kitchen. "Why was I woken up by laughter?!"An irritated Sam questions walking out of his bedroom in black and purple checkered boxers. "Because somehow Airhead got inside the dorm!"I explain pouring orange juice into a glass. "How the hell did she get in?!"Sam asked. "To hell if I know!"I yell. "Ugh knowing how tired and stupid we are we probably left the damn thing open!"He groans. "Excuse me I had straight A's in high school!Who are you calling stupid?!"I inform him. "Oh right you were of 4.0 or above and on Principles Honor Roll big s***!Like I give a f***!"Sam mocked while doing a little hair flip like I do. "Whatever..."I mumble then take a drink from the glass.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and homework not to mention writers block anyway until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


End file.
